The invention relates to a fuel vaporizer such as are generally known from DE 10 2009 013 664 A1.
Fuel vaporizers are used in the exhaust gas system of motor vehicles featuring catalytic converters for exhaust gas treatment and/or particle filters. Particle filters can remove particles from the exhaust gas by absorbing and storing them. Such particle filters must be cleaned at regular intervals. To achieve this, the exhaust gas temperature is raised to about 600° C. in order to burn the particles/soot. The high temperature is generated by conducting vaporized fuel into the exhaust gas which is converted into thermal energy through an exothermic reaction by means of an oxidation catalytic converter.
Fuel vaporizers and connected lines are subject to high stresses. Typically, the housing of a fuel vaporizer reaches temperatures of up to 400° C. during operation. Splash and spray water can produce temperature shocks. In addition, there are vibrations caused by vehicle operation.
For these reasons, it is problematic to connect lines reliably to the housing of fuel vaporizers. Tubes can be screwed into the inlet openings of a vaporizer housing but there is the risk that such a screw connection may come loose under unfavorable conditions, for example, when splash and spray water cause a temperature shock at high temperatures and, at the same time, strong vibrations are caused by vehicle operation. An alternative to screw connections are welded or soldered connections which, however, are disadvantageous in that they cannot be disconnected for maintenance purposes or can be disconnected for such purposes with great effort and difficulties only.